


[Podfic of] high roller

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mile High Club, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not doing you in the seats,” Pat says, tilting his head back to grin up at Jonny’s red face. “Turn around.” </p><p>[Timestamp for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1254481">put your money where your mouth is</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] high roller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [high roller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447789) by [demotu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1HqNzSk) [6.13 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 13:23 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
